Screening arrangements are used in the mining and similar industries to size and separate, or screen, particulate materials. Certain screening arrangements include modular screening systems which are composed of a plurality of modular and replaceable components, such as screening panels.
Current screening panels generally include a plurality of ribs extending across an opening. The ribs define a screening surface through which particulate material is directed. As the particulate material is directed through the screening surface, relatively larger material particles are prevented by the ribs from passing through the screening surface, while relatively smaller material particles are allowed to pass through the screening surface. Thus, the particulate materials are screened by the screening panels.
Examples of screening panels and screening arrangements are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,406 to Freissle et al. and U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2010/0025307 to Freissle et al. The subject matter of each of the above-referenced issued patents and published applications is fully incorporated herein by reference, and for all purposes.
However, current screening panels have several disadvantages. For example, the screening surfaces of current screening panels are generally flat, planer surfaces. These flat surfaces may prevent particulate materials from being properly screened. For example, relatively smaller material particles which should desirably pass through the screening surface may contact the flat screening surface, and the flat surface may prevent the material particles from passing through the screening surface. Further, relatively smaller material particles may, during the screening process, be delayed from screening by the flat screening surface, thus resulting in a relatively inefficient screening process.
Thus, a need exists for a screening panel that allows for more efficient screening of particulate materials. Further, a screening panel that includes features that facilitate screening of particulate materials would be advantageous.